Not So Magical
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: 2nd G!  Millicent is  a muggle. A muggle in hogwarts? How? Snuck in. Why? No one will tell her! As she gets used to the magical world  tries to figure out who to trust and whose good and whose evil which is pretty hard  we watch! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. The Phionix

_I never in a million years saw this coming_ , Millicent thought to herself as she walked down the dark corridor to professor McGonagall's office. The cloak she borrowed swung around her like a cape. _I must get one closer to my size after I talk to her, this one is much to big on me. It's practically falling off. _

As she approached the large statue of the phoenix at the end of the corridor she sighed and looked up at it _here goes nothing._ She cleared her throat and with all her courage muttered, "Gryffindor" the statue didn't move .

Millicent glared at it. She cleared her throat again. "Gryffindor" she said just a bit louder. She crossed her arms_ did Phil and Georgia tell me the wrong password? _She wondered_ Or is it because…. No it couldn't be . _ Millicent found her self scared to even think her secret in fear some one would read it from her mind. She looked at the phoenix pleadingly. "I'll just try something else then" she told it. "tabby cat" nothing happened , "transfiguration" still nothing. _Think what else do you know about her_ she thought to herself _Come on Millicent_. Then she sighed and searched the hallway for anyone, someone. _ They wouldn't help me any way _she thought_ weather they knew or not!_

Once more she looked at the phoenix and as a new thought came to her mind she smiled. " Albus Dumbledore" she said clearly with lots of confidence. Slowly the statue began to move and, as she climbed the stairs she smiled and wondered why she hadn't tried that one first.


	2. In The Headmistress

_**N/A Ok so that was the shortest first in the history of first chapters but give me a break it was my first try and its just kind of an intro paragraph so…..don't hate k? any way …..**_

Millicent lifted her fist. Then brought it down again for what seemed like the 12th time. She just couldn't bring her self to knock on the door. _ Come on you coward___she thought _just knock already. _ She sighed and looked at the doors in front of her. _ Do it!_ She brought her hand up slowly _that's it! Keep going! _ She breathed deeply and knocked lightly on the door. It echoed slightly when she did making her think the whole school could probably here it. _ You can do better then that come on Millicent! Knock like you mean it! _ She stood up strait her inner voice was right she was being ridiculous what could be the worst that would happen? She was one of the bravest people she knew! She swung her arm up and knocked loud and clear. I_ts like the statue _she thought _intimidating at first but I cant give up! And this is just some simple doors! _ And just then the "simple doors" opened. "I was wondering when the courage would find you" said a smiling McGonagall. Millicent couldn't help but smiling back.

"I was beginning to get impatient and thought of just waving the doors open with my wand" Millicent blushed "but that probably would have made it wore wouldn't it dear?"

"s..Sorry …" Millicent stammer. She cleared her throat "its just there a bit more intimidating then any other doors I've seen" McGonagall chuckled "yes I guess they are ,now if you would.." she gestured to a seat in front of her desk .

"oh…of coarse ..sorry" Millicent steeped through the door way and walked over to the chair. The second she sat down she heard the doors close and felt goose pimples up her arms. She stared at her lap. McGonagall took a sip of the tea , "now pardon me but I don't remember sorting you" Millicent sighed

"I know… I wasn't sorted" she looked up nervously to see a small tray of tea cups, a bowl of sugar cubes and an extremely large tea pot, hovering next to the headmistress.

"oh I'm sorry would you like some dear?"

" um.. no thanks you I'm good" the tray floated away and the head mistress watched it before looking back to Millicent. "sorry about that, I don't think I heard you ,did you say you weren't sorted?"

Millicent looked back at her lap "yes…I ..I did say that"

"I see , well then would you care to explain were you got the Gryffindor robe?"

"well…." And then every thing came out. Meeting Georgia and befriending her over the summer , hanging out with her brother Phil and her almost every day and noticing a strange quality they had that she just couldn't put her finger on. " …..and then two nights ago some owl flies into my window and drops a letter on my lap from Georgia telling me there's a problem only I can fix at her school and to meet her at the following address" McGonagall thought for a moment "and were did the address lead to?" she asked "the leaky cauldron, Georgia was standing next to the door and she brought me up to one of the rooms and took some green powder out of her pocket and put some in my hand.."

"floo powder..' McGonagall interrupted.

" yeah" Millicent continued " then she said she was sorry and she would explain later and pushed me into the fireplace , she explained how to use the um..floo powder and the it all went dark"


	3. in the common room

_**N/A ok now I really do mean it when I say this chapter will be long! This is were the plot kind of well… gets moving along! Enjoy!**_

" and Ms. Finnegan is ok with you telling me all this?" McGonagall questioned.

"yes, right after I woke up and they told me were I was and pretty much all other things I needed to know, Georgia told me to dress in these robes and come to you." McGonagall smiled to herself. " Phil pointed out it was the middle of the night and I was in critical condition after hitting my head so hard, so I got some rest last night woke up and came strait here"

" I see , well this is quite complicated situation," stated McGonagall "I don't believe you have told me exactly what the problem is you are here to fix though , " Millicent sighed

"that's another problem they wont tell me, they said its too soon," McGonagall thought for a moment.

"Well," the headmistress paused " assuming they wouldn't tell me either, my part in this is probably to help protect you from discovery." She frowned "or in which case you do get discovered I would already know about you and your situation, and could keep rumors… and in this case_ truths_ from spreading to other students" Millicent hadn't really thought of why she had to tell everything to the headmistress but this sounded about right. McGonagall sipped her tea and thought aloud,

" a problem that leads one of the schools best students to exposing magic , let alone bringing a muggle to Hogwarts must be quite a problem indeed" McGonagall paused and looked at Millicent seriously " I assume they've told you the rules about what they've done, am I right?" Millicent sighed

"yes they have, they also told me how risky it is to have me here and even with the help of the headmistress , how hard it will be to conceal me" McGonagall picked up her wand from her desk and stood

" well their right, and there are some arrangements I now have to make because , unfortunately Georgia cant just hide you in the girls dorm" Millicent stood up as well " hold this," McGonagall handed Millicent her wand in a blink of an eye the headmistress became a large calico tabby cat. The cat meowed and instantly the doors opened she looked up at Millicent and then proceeded through the doors and then down the stairs.

Shoving the wand in her pocket and chasing after the head mistress thoughts raced through Millicent's head. _ Arrangements?_ She thought _with who? Who was she telling? What if they told someone? And were the heck were they going? _

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around the corridor. Were was the headmistress? She saw Georgia walking towards her and smile when she saw her as well.

"So how did it go" asked Georgia

"Fine "replied Millicent still looking around,

"What is it" questioned Georgia turning her head back and forth. "I don't see any one"

"That's the problem, I can't find professor McGonagall! She turned into a cat and ran off" Millicent explained how they're talk had gone and what professor McGonagall had told her and what she herself had told the headmistress in return. She ended by pulling out the wand and explaining how the headmistress had left.

"She probably just needed to get you some new robes that's all" Georgia said as Millicent put the wand away.

"I sure hope so, I don't know what to do with the wand or what to say to any one who walks by"

"That **is** a problem" Georgia replied just as two slytherin boys walked down the corridor towards them. Millicent looked at Georgia who put her head in her hand "they have to be slytherin" she sighed "come on McGonagall will find you later" Georgia said as she pulled Millicent away.

"your really lucky there was an extra bed in my dorm" Georgia smiled as they walked up the stairs to (were else?) her dorm.

"I guess" Millicent replied " but it better be really comfy if I have to spend all day in it"

Georgia laughed "don't worry it is ,and I know a charm so when if you hide under the blankets they look flat to any one who glances at them," she smiled " sadly if some one feels the air they will feel the real blanket and you underneath it" Millicent gave her a worried glance . "don't worry ! I'll keep everyone away from you And I can always turn you in to a pillow" Millicent gave her a small punch.

"I'll keep it in mind" she laughed. "but I warn you if I'm a pillow and someone rests on me I'll have to kill you!"

After testing the "blanket" charm, (transfiguring Millicent into a pillow just for fun) and hiding McGonagall's wand in a safe place, Millicent through herself on to the bed and smiled at the ceiling. "y'know this bed is actually really comfortable" Georgia laughed and sat down next to her

" really? Well that's good ! and actually you don't have to be up here all day, I just remembered that there's a big quidditch game between ravanclaw and slytherin this afternoon" Millicent sat up and looked at her friend

" so? What does that have to do with us?"

"I already told you Millie everyone for some reason hates slytherin, so everyone would love to see there arrogant butts get beat in a game of quidditch" Millicent smiled.

"first of all I told you I hate being called Millie ," Georgia chuckled " and second of all are you saying there will be no one around this afternoon? We can do whatever we want?"

"yup! But for now I… am late for potions class" Georgia said after checking her watch and running out "see ya later"

Later in the common room the two girls sat laughing on one of the many comfortable red couches. "so she does have a crush on him! I knew it!" Georgia laughed "what else did she say about him" Millicent held back a hysterical laugh

"She…she ... She said his eyes are a portal to the unknown realms of his heart" they both lost it and had to steady them selves from falling off the couch.

"I didn't know my brother had a heart "Georgia giggled

"Me neither!" replied Millicent. The two girls breathed deeply, Georgia wiped a tear from her eye. "Doesn't she know not to read her diary out loud as she writes it? there could be a person hidden in a bed listening". Georgia smiled

"Guess not!" Just then they heard a door swing open. "Someone's coming! Hide" Georgia whispered. Millicent ran and ducked behind a large chair. A tallish boy with flaming red hair walked in.

"Hey Finnegan the game starts in like fifteen minutes, you better get down there" Georgia smiled at the boy.

"Its o.k. weasley I'm not going, I have better things to do" the boy looked around the common room. He looked at Georgia confused.

"ok if you say so" he looked down at Georgia and gave her a quick kiss before walking back out of the common room.

Millicent jumped up from behind the chair and ran over to Georgia. "Who was that?" Millicent exclaimed. Georgia blushed a deep shade of crimson and smiled nervously at the floor.

"That was Hugo my…um …boyfriend" Millicent positively glowed

"**you** have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Georgia smiled.

"I knew you would tease me that am why! Will you?" Millicent sat down next to her friend with a serious face, "big time!" Georgia laughed .

" Me dating Hugo isn't nearly as funny as his sister rose wanting to date my brother!" Millicent smiled .

"sooo true"

"so what else did you hear her say about him " Georgia laughed

" well after she finished describing his eyes she…."

_**N/A okok its not much longer! but it gets wayyyy better! thank you so much if your reading this! I promise the plot gets way more interesting starting in the next chapter!**_

_**Sooo any way GEORGIA HAS A BOYFRIEND! Ahahhahhaha I loved writing that one little part its going to be fun making Millicent tease her in the next couple chapters.**_


	4. Night time

_**N/A in case anyone is wondering why I do N/A instead of A/N its because im cool like that! Any way once again thank you so much if your reading this and even more if you like it ! now …..on with the story! Ps I recommend reading the first paragraph very slowly….**_

Millicent looked at a pocket watch someone had left draped over the edge of the trunk of the bed across from hers. "8:30" she whispered to her self. _Why would any thirteen year old girl have a pocket watch?_ She wondered. She was sitting on the window seat looking at the lovely Hogwarts grounds in the moonlight. She smiled Georgia's dorm had a good view of a tree which had to be the whopping willow.

"well its not whopping now," she whispered _ just swaying ,back and forth back and forth. _It was sort of hypnotizing. Millicent opened the window so she could smell the night air.

She got up for a moment to once again check on McGonagall's wand. The headmistress hadn't come to claim it, Millicent hadn't been able to leave and Georgia hadn't been able to find her. A sharp gust of wind blew in and a loud crash sounded. Millicent spun around to see a boy with a broom lying on the floor. He looked up at her and smiled.

" you would think a seeker would be a lot better at landings" he said rubbing his head .Millicent helped him up. Georgia had explained the rules of quidditch to her so she understood what he meant.

" But the truth is I suck at landings" he smiled at her . " bet your wondering why it is I tried to land here though," Millicent nodded " I need Georgia were having a special night practice at the quidditch pitch right now, I don't know how she forgot." Millicent laughed.

"well she's down in the common room talking with her boyfriend, so that's probably why .Good luck prying them apart" the boy laughed .

"Thanks , I'll need it ! Hold this while I go down there I wouldn't be able to resist hitting my cousin with it, and I need it for practice" he handed Millicent his broom and ran down the stairs. _Cousin? _she thought. She looked down at the broom. It was surprisingly light and extremely smooth and It had a sort of energy about it. She could almost feel a pulse of some sort. _ I love magic!_ She thought tracing the gold lettering on the tip of the handle._ Nimbus 2013_ .

Millicent heard arguing in the stairwell. She smiled ,it was Georgia and that boy. The boy dragged her in and took his broom back. Smiling.

" I really hate you sometimes albus! You love breaking me away from your cousin don't you!"

" oh wherever did you get that idea from?" albus winked at Millicent. Georgia looked over at Millicent and gave her a did –you-tell-him -anything? Look . Millicent replied with a no –its-all-good look.

"come on lets get to practice!" albus said looking at Georgia "grab your broom and your beaters club and lets get out of hear!" albus looked at Millicent "you can come watch if you want. We do better with an audience." Georgia laughed .

"Yeah an audience of one." Millicent thought for a moment..

"I don't know if I should". Georgia smiled

"Its fine, you'll just be sitting alone on some bleachers." Albus didn't understand but this was just what she needed to hear.

"Fine I'll go" Millicent said smiling.

"You have the newer broom, she goes with you" Georgia said to albus.

He smiled "fine with me ! Ever been on a broom before?" he asked Millicent. She shook her head. "its loads of fun," he walked over to the window and swung his legs over the broom. Millicent followed him and climbed on to the back. " just hold on tight" he laughed . She grabbed on to him as he let them fall through the window frame. "ahhhhhheeeeeeeeekkkkk!" she screamed and albus laughed. The broom did a nose dive strait for the ground. He pulled them strait just in time and then flew them back up to the window, as Georgia hopped onto her broom.

"Isn't he horrible?" smiled Georgia

"The worst!" smiled Millicent " I might have to kill him now for scaring me like that"

"What a pity, I just met you" albus faked a frown. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Race ya there!" Georgia laughed and sped off.

"no fair Finnegan !" albus yelled and zoomed as fast as his broom would take them. Millicent's hair flew behind her and she laughed. Cries of: " eat my dust potter" and other things like that from Georgia to albus couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

It was about 30 seconds before they reached the quidditch pitch and albus brought her over to the Gryffindor seats. He looked around

"kind of cool up hear at night, with no screaming fans, its so…quiet" Millicent looked around.

"Yeah and the view is amazing"

"Potter! get over hear!" screamed the captain Edward wood. Albus smiled and rolled his eyes, before zooming over to were the rest of the team was hovering.

Wood made some hand gestures pointed his fingers at the goals and pointed at Georgia and some boy. Then he pointed at the rest of the team and down the field. He talked to Georgia for a moment before zooming over to the hoops with the boy. Georgia flew over to Millicent smiling.

"now I know why its so important for me to be hear, me and Paul…" she gestured towards the other boy "…have to practice scoring points with are clubs, or more likely: I have to practice scoring points with my club." Both of them laughed. Georgia landed her broom on the bleachers next to Millicent.

"it so creepy up hear," Georgia whispered looking around, " but in a totally non creepy way" Millicent laughed._ In a way she's right._ She thought to herself.

_**N/A well I added three new characters! Edward, Paul and Albus, Paul was actually**__**originally George then I realized that would mean the two beaters would be George and Georgia! But besides that I think that every thing in this chapter works well and I loved describing the whopping willow and the broom! Magic is so cool!**_


	5. TD the only night owl in Ravenclaw

_**N/A I hate home work don't you! Well its like an obsession to my parents and I wanted to do some hilariously fluffy romance in this chapter for valentines day but because of my parents home work fight with me I forgot the plot I was going to write! So here we go with some home work ranting! Hope you can relate!**_

"god I hate home work!" Georgia mumbled from across the common room.

"haha well maybe instead of chatting it up with hank you could have done it before practice!" Millicent laughed and continued reading a newspaper that had been left in the common room. "wow! This thing is so cool!" she exclaimed ! Annoyed, Georgia looked up from her potions essay to glare at Millicent.

"first of all ,his name is **Hugo**! Second**, **I forgot about the practice remember?" she looked towards the pile of paper and books next to her, "so now I'm stuck writing an essay on toadstools for potions at bloody midnight, I still have to read chapters 1-7 for history of magic and not to mention practice turning couches into cows and vice versa for my transfiguration demonstration, **tomorrow!**" Millicent laughed,

" Tust me , its way better then reading about world war I and doing algebra work sheets!" Georgia gave Millicent a confused look and went back to fiercely scribbling her essay.

Millicent smiled and continued to read something about a new broom' delayed release and 5 new Bertie bots flavors not to try .

Right around ten they had arrived back at the Gryffindor common room only for Georgia to remember her home work and even though she'd been at it for almost two hours now sadly she had barley made any process.

Just moments after finishing her article a piece of paper flew in from a window and landed on Millicent's lap. It was folded neatly and simply was addressed to _any Gryffindor in the common room this late at night. _ Georgia briefly looked up.

" a note? What it say?" she murmured with little interest. Millicent unfolded it .

"its addressed to 'any Gryffindor in the common room this late at night' and it says…" she read it out loud "what are you doing in the common room this late at night?" she smiled as she held the note it felt light and airy like holding nothing. Georgia smiled and got up off her chair to look at the note.

"Singed T.D, the only night owl in Ravenclaw." She read. She laughed and grabbed a piece of parchment "shall we tell them what were up to?" she smiled picking up a quill. Millicent nodded.

"Hey it's your home work and technically I'm not here, remember?"

"Oh right" Georgia replied scribbling a sentence or two on the piece of parchment "and now for the fun part" she whispered pulling out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she whispered and slowly she hovered the piece of parchment. She stood and walked to the window and muttered a charm Millicent couldn't hear sending the note floating east towards the Ravanclaw common room window. Where a smiling T.D received it.

"What did you right on it?" asked Millicent

"Thinking 'bout you darling! How I miss you, oh how I miss you my little owl" she replied full of dramatic feeling. Both girls burst out laughing "but don't worry I made sure to sign it. I signed it soon to be yours" the laughing continued until a reply blew in. Millicent sat up and picked it up from the floor.

Oh is that so? Well tell me who

You are so I can tell me mates!

Wait you are a witch right?

"Signed hopeful and lonely" Millicent smiled "so he's got to be a bloke right?"

"I sure hope so!" laughed Georgia. Millicent took the quill

"Oh I have something good!" she smiled and wrote down a couple sentences "can't wait for this reply" she smiled "now send it!"

Georgia lifted her wand and once again and did the charm sending the second note on it's way.

"What did you write?" asked Georgia smiling.

"Oh just wait," smiled Millicent_ oh wow is this perfect _she thought. The two girls sat by the window waiting for the next note. Georgia brought her stuff over to continue her home work with an it-has-to-be-done look and Millicent nodded and shrugged agreeing. But just as she restarted up on her essay a note blew in and landed on her lap on top of her parchment. They both smiled looking at each other. Georgia rolled her eyes and handed the note to Millicent.

"Now what did you say and what did he say back ? questioned Georgia

"I said ' why yes sweetie I am a witch, and a rather good one at that , at least that's what me boyfriend says but I usually don't believe him" Georgia laughed .

"It's true! He dose tell me that and I do ignore him!" Millicent rolled her eyes. "Now what did he say?" She asked again. Millicent unfolded the note read it and smiled. She held it up for Georgia to see as well.

Boyfriend?

Not sure if I'm still interested.

Actually it depends….

How strong a wizard is he?

And what year is he?

"Single (and some what scared) in fifth year" they both read laughing

"ohhh fifth year!" Teased Millicent

"Fifth year, Ravenclaw, T.D, I'm trying to think of some one I know who this might be." Georgia tapped her finger on her chin in the way Millicent hated

"Well, just find out tomorrow then" Millicent yawned "Georgia can you finish in the morning I'm so tired"

"Fine, I am to" Georgia replied stacking her books up and writing a goodnight note to T.D.

I'm not so much of an

Owl as you, I am very tired now

Good night.

Sweet dreamer, in Gryffindor

Much quicker then expected after sending the last note a reply came. Georgia picked it up quickly read and handed it to Millicent.

It's alright, I know you witch's

need your beauty sleep!

Good night!

Still awake, in Ravanclaw

Both girls smiled and walked up the stairs to their room

_**N**__**/**__**A ok ok that took wayyyy to long to write and upload I'm sorry I'm a busy person!**_


	6. New identity

_**N/A this is going to be such a fun chapter! McGonagall gets her wand back Millicent gets an new identity and I introduce a new character in a fun awkward situation! Enjoy!**_

_Ugh, what time is it? _ Millicent thought rubbing her eyes she looked around. All at once she remembered her situation and wear she was. "Georgia" she whispered. Luckily for Millicent no one was in the girl's dorm at the moment since breakfast had already started.

An envelope was on the floor next to the bed addressed to her. She opened it up, it was from McGonagall! The letter explained how Millicent's was now free to roam Hogwarts under the identity of Hagrid's niece. Under the promise of McGonagall she would do odd jobs for the keeper of grounds and help him with a few of his many animals. This among other things to be discussed later would excuse her from classes and entitle her to technically (as far as the other students knew) be a Gryffindor. She wondered who Hagrid was and what he was like. She remembered Georgia had mentioned once or twice and he sounded nice. She thought it was a brilliant plan none the less.

_She is brilliant! _ Thought Millicent as she continued reading the rest of the letter which pretty much told her to meet with the headmistress and her "uncle" later. Also to bring back the wand she had accidentally taken. Millicent leaned on a pillow and picked up another note from Georgia also on the floor next to her bed.

McGonagall told me about your new identity

She's going to tell everyone at breakfast you arrived late last night

from Romania. It should be fun to work with Hagrid!

Hope you had fun sleeping late, me? I had to get up

even earlier to finish my homework!

Hate you,

Georgia

Millicent smiled lying in her bed which really was now hers. She smiled at the red canopy above her. _Two days ago I was in algebra _she thought smiling harder finally she laughed out loud .Then she became silent. Someone was walking up the stairs. Some one with loud shoes who was obviously trying to stay quiet. She hid herself under the blankets that with the charm made her become unseen.

She watched as slowly a boy around her age walked up the stairs he looked around the room. And finally walked over to the trunk in front of Georgia's bed and began rifling through it. Millicent didn't know who this blond boy was but she didn't want him looking through her friends stuff. She sat up picked up a shoe of the ground. "What do you think you are doing!" she exclaimed as she through the shoe at him as hard as she could.

The boys turned around rubbing his neck were she hit him with the shoe. He starred at her with a scarred yet sort of confused look. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Goanna answer me?" She smirked. He didn't speak and thought for a moment obviously at a loss for an answer. Finally he spoke nervously

"my mates and me had a bet and…." He looked at the floor "…well pretty much I had to come in here and take some things. From some …..People" Millicent rolled her eyes and climbed out of the bed. He looked up at her smiling nervously.

"you bet your friends you could sneak into the girls common room and steal girls clothes, is that what your saying?" she questioned him.

"No, it had to be a Gryffindor girl's clothes from a Gryffindor dorm you see I'm a slytherin…" he probably then realized he shouldn't have said that. Millicent right then wanted to hit him. Not because he was a boy that snuck in to a girls dorm on a bet, not because he tried to take her friends clothing for a bet but because he was a **slytherin** boy who snuck in to a **Gryffindor** common room and tried to take her friends clothing. She knew enough about being a Gryffindor to know she had to and did hate slytherin's.

Millicent cracked her knuckles. She knew it was a bad habit but it seemed to be a good way to seem some what threatening. She ripped a white blouse out of his hands and through it in to Georgia's trunk. The boy seemed a loss for something to say and didn't stop her. "What's your name?" she asked him calmly.

"I think this might make it worse but…I'm Scorpios, my friends call me scorp." She knew who he was. Georgia hated him and his friends.

"I am no friend to you mister Malfoy, so I suggest you go back to your friends, they are waiting out side the door to the common room aren't they?" she replied . He sighed.

"smart, pretty, and a good throwing arm, you are a Gryffindor girl," he smiled. She glared at him "your sure to be a friend of Georgia's tell her I say hello will you?" and with that he turned on his heel smiling to himself and jogged down the stairs. Millicent cracked her knuckles again. _Georgia is going to love this! _She thought as she walked over to Georgia's bed were they had hidden her suit case. She put on the white blouse Georgia told her to wear while roaming the school and barrowed one of Georgia's Gryffindor robes because, sadly she still had none that fit. She walked down the stairs to the common room and realized the only place she knew how to get to was the headmistress office. _It's a good place to start considering I have to go there any way _ she thought _ hopefully I'll run into Georgia or Paul. _ She headed out the door and once she did t the fat lady gasped. It was a rather exaggerated gasp which is why Millicent immediately spun around.

"Why you must be Millicent! The one from Romania!" she exclaimed excitedly. "How was your trip? Heard you got it really late last night, me, I was asleep. We girls need our beauty sleep right?" Millicent was blown over by her enthusiasm.

"Word spreads fast among paintings doesn't it?" She smiled

"It sure dose!" replied the fat lady "now were you headed dear?"

"First I need to find my friend Paul." She replied

"You have friends already?" asked the fat lady

"Yes when I was in Romania we were pen pals" Millicent lied

"Oh that makes sense!" she told women in the painting next to her. The women nodded in agreement then looked at Millicent "I saw him about an hour ago he said something about going to charms class early to practice something, the class rooms on the first floor I believe" she told Millicent. The fat lady glared at her.

"No it on the second floor next to the defense the dark arts class room." She smiled

"No it's on the first next to the transfiguration class room" as they bickered Millicent turned and walked down the stairs. _ Arguing painting's _she thought _cool but very annoying!_ She soon came upon a familiar corridor her and Georgia had walked through to get back to the common room after practice. She smiled as she saw someone she knew.

"Paul!" she called out to him. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Well, how is my Romanian friend?" He asked as she approached him.

"Very good thanks for asking," she smiled "But I'm a little hungry now that I think about it." Paul stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bag.

"Here, I stole theses from the kitchen but I already ate so I'm good" he handed her the bag which was filled with: donuts!

"You're the best you know that" she said taking a bite of which was probably the best donut she had ever had. He shrugged.

"It's been mentioned" he replied smiling. After some small talk about her new identity and Georgia's quidditch practice the conversation pretty much dissolved.

"So yeah were you going somewhere in particular?" Paul asked

"Not really just wanted to walk around and hopefully find someone I know" Millicent replied.

"Well then mission accomplished!" Paul laughed awkwardly.

"Well I guess should go find Georgia I just remembered the headmistress wanted to see her yesterday, so we can just go at the same time"

"If it helps I think she has potions now" Paul smiled.

"And that's ….."

"In the dungeons, that way to be exact" Paul said pointing behind her.

"Thanks" she smiled and turned to walk towards the way he pointed.

"Your welcome and I think I have to get to class now anyway" Paul replied.

_Dungeons? Oh lovely!_ She thought sarcastically as she walked towards them.

Once she saw Georgia she smiled. It took a minute for Georgia to notice her in the crowd of students leaving potions but when she did she returned the smile. Millicent looked around her "dose everyone always leaves in such a hurry?" She asked Georgia. The students were shuffling and trying to get thorough the crowd a little too quick to normal. Georgia grabbed her arm a pulled her through the crowd and she noticed most of them were also coughing or holding there noses, then the smell hit her. "Oh my god!" What is that?" Georgia didn't stop until they were at the end of the corridor she had seen Paul in. she took some heavy breaths then smiled.

"Oh Merlin, albus you are so dead!" She mumbled.

"What happened?" Millicent asked again smiling.

"My boyfriend and his toad for a cousin somehow managed to get a stink plum into almost every potion..." Millicent smiled,

"Stink plum?" She asked

" it's a rotten fruit that explodes when it touches water, smells horrible and it got all over almost everything." Millicent laughed and Georgia glared at her then laughed too.

"Ok so it is pretty funny, and they do have to spend the afternoon cleaning it all up" Georgia laughed.

"Awww that means you won't see Hugo this afternoon" Millicent fake frowned.

"Oh shut up" Georgia gave her a punch.

Just then an owl flew by dropping a note on her. "That's strange usually they only give us mail at breakfast in the great hall." Then she looked at the envelope. "Oh of course, it's for you." She handed Millicent the note. "What does it say?" Millicent read the short letter.

"Hmm we're going to meet with McGonagall later, for now its time to go see my "uncle" and help him with his next class" she smiled. Georgia had mentioned his class and it sounded like the coolest thing at Hogwarts so far. Georgia grinned

"That's perfect" she exclaimed " I'm in that class!"


	7. Hagrid and lizzie

_**N/A a short little chapter to show how Hagrid and Millicent start off, and I wanted to bring in a cool creature! Sorry it's like a mini chapter!**_

"You know class doesn't start for at least 20 minutes." Georgia pointed out as she led Millicent down the rocky hill from the castle to the beginning of the dark Forrest.

"If I'm to help him with the class I should be there early right?" Millicent smiled

"Yes, but next time I won't volunteer to lead you there!" Georgia laughed.

"You volunteered?" Millicent asked. Both girls laughed.

As they arrived at Hagrid's hut a gust of wind hit them sending some of Georgia's papers flying down the hill. Both girls chased them but it was the half giant who caught them.

"Hello Georgia!" Hagrid exclaimed smiling.

"Hello Hagrid!" she replied smiling back. "Meet your niece" she gestured towards Millicent. Millicent gave him a small wave and a smile.

"Well, hello there Millicent, ready to help me feed the hydra!" Georgia gave a large gasp.

"Hagrid were did you find one? There one of the rarest magical creatures out there, and one of the most vicious at that!" Hagrid positively glowed with happiness.

"I found 'er " he smiled Millicent was confused. Not just because she had no idea what a hydra was but she wanted to know why they were so rare.

"If there so rare how did you find one?" Millicent asked him.

"Yes how Hagrid?" Georgia said.

"well I was walking in the forbidden forest a few nights ago and one of the centaurs told me there was a baby monster near bye and a while later I stumbled upon Lizzie!"

"You named her Lizzie?" asked Millicent

"You can tell it's a girl?" asked Georgia.

"yes and yes" Hagrid replied "and you will learn all about that tomorrow Georgia, for now the only ones to see or learn about 'er will be me and Millicent ," Georgia suppressed a frown.

"Oh fine I can wait till then but you better tell me as much as you can from what you learn today" she smiled and sat on a nearby pumpkin and started writing an essay. For what subject however Millicent didn't know.

And with that Hagrid brought Millicent into his hut. " now I know you probably don't know nothing about magical creature care but I'll do my best to teach you as we go along" Hagrid said as he walked over to a small pot on his table. It appeared to be shaking uncontrollably. He lifted the cloth on top and smiled. "Come have a look now," he told Millicent. "Now aint she beautiful?" Millicent looked at what appeared to be a small scaly lizard with 7 heads. "Not all 'er heads have grown in but soon she'll have nine!" Hagrid smiled. "Well, aren't you goanna say somethin'?"

"She's … incredible, unbelievable,"_ that's for sure._ She thought. She looked up at Hagrid. "What do we feed her?" she asked.

"Well," he replied. "For now the 3 heads on the right like corn mush the other 4 like dead lace wing flies." He smiled " Soon we'll experiment giving 'er different kinds of meat" Millicent looked at the hydra again and wondered what the heck lace wing flies were.


	8. Magical creatures!

_**N/A ha-ha you know Georgia's in this class but guess who else is! Hint: he's not Georgia's brother =)**_

"Careful she's small but those heads bite hard" Hagrid said as Millicent rubbed her finger. _Now he tells me!_ She thought. She looked out the window to see more students gathering out side Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid, I mean uncle Hagrid I think the entire student's are here" it felt weird to call him uncle and he had said she didn't have to but she wanted to any way.

"I'll finish feeding Lizzie, go out and count them for me." _ Count them?_ She thought but shrugged and walked towards the door. When she opened the door right away all most all the chatter stopped. She smiled to herself and walked down the 4 steps to the ground.

They stayed almost silent as she looked at them counting in her head.

"18 uncles Hagrid!" she yelled back at the hut.

"Good, were only missing 2, stay here with Lizzie and then bring them to the clearing when and if they get here" Hagrid said as he walked out the door. He put his arm on her shoulder. "I'm assuming you've all heard about my niece who will be at Hogwarts for a while" he said smiling. Some of them nodded as others just stared at her. Hagrid smiled down at her "There's maps somewhere in there that'll tell you were the clearing is" he whispered jabbing his thumb towards the hut. She smiled back at him,

"Thanks!" she whispered back.

"All right let's get moving" Hagrid bellowed as he led the students down into the forest. She watched them smiling then hopped up the stairs to search for a map. Luckily finding one that would lead her to "the clearing" and other places Hagrid went in the forbidden forest. Then she walked back out side and sat on a large pumpkin to wait for either or both of the 2 students.

After a few minutes 2 boys walked down the hill. A tallish one with dark brown curly hair and a normal sized one with sandy hair. She stood as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"You must be the 2 that weren't on time for class today" Millicent said putting her hands on her hips. The taller boy smiled.

"That would be him actually; I just need to ask Hagrid something so I came with him,"

"Ahh," Millicent looked at the sandy haired boy who up close looked her age. "Just out of curiosity, why are you so late?" she asked him.

"Just out of curiosity who the bloody 'ell are you?" he spat back annoyed.

"Millicent, Hagrid's niece. Now come with me I'll bring you to were your having class today." The tall boy chuckled and the sandy haired one glared at him.

"I'm Tom, this is Fred," the tall boy said.

"What houses you guys in?" Millicent asked as she led them into the woods.

"Slytherin" mumbled Fred.

"Ravenclaw." Replied Tom. _ Ravenclaw,_ thought Millicent._ I wonder if I should ask him if he knows T.D, then again I don't want everyone to know about it. Especially Hugo! _ She laughed to herself.

"You probably know that while I'm here I'll be a Gryffindor." She said as she led them down the trail that would take them to the clearing.

"To bad for Fred then," chuckled tom. Fred gave him a small kick. Millicent laughed.

As they walked into the clearing Hagrid was finishing a lecture on unicorns. "Someone please explain to Fred what he missed while I talk to tom and Millicent" he told his class before walking over to them. Millicent watched as Fred walked over to his friends then turned to Hagrid.

"Well hello tom, what brings you here, I don't have you till later." He asked tom.

"Just a few things I don't understand about the Erumpet for my essay," Tom replied

"Mostly about the whole deadly-but-gentle thing" Hagrid looked at Millicent.

"While I finish the lecture maybe Millicent can explain it to you" Hagrid gestured towards her. "She doesn't know a lot about the facts but she was very good with my...*ahem* new animal, which is said to be dangerous" he laughed then walked over to his class.

Millicent sighed _I don't know anything about magical creatures! Wait the stuff Hagrid told me about the hydra was perfect! _She walked him over to a log and sat down. "Ever hear of a hydra?" she asked tom.

He nodded.

"Not a lot though just that there vicious, and have 9 heads."

"of coarse" Millicent smiled " but did you know they only start with one but the rest grow later, did you know there loyal to any one who helps them in some way, there deathly afraid of full grown witches, and they hate loud noises." Tom shrugged.

"Doesn't sound so scary" Millicent smiled.

"it's just like Hagrid told me, when you think about something you think about the bad first, that's why he is almost never afraid, he thinks of the good qualities of the animal first."

"interesting." Tom nodded "but doesn't…" just then a high pitched scream rang out. Millicent jumped up. She looked towards the class to see they were all crowding around something Hagrid was bending over. She ran over and her and tom pushed through the crowd. There Hagrid was bending over a pale girl her age that was hyperventilating.

"What happened?" Millicent asked a girl next to her.

"She got bitten by a gray grim slug" the girl replied. _ A gray what?_ Millicent Thought.

Hagrid picked up the girl just as she fainted.

"Tom watch my class make sure they stay away from the slugs, Millicent come with me!"

Hagrid practically ran out of the forest, well as fast as some one his size can run. When they finally got into the school Hagrid spoke.

"If your wondering about the slug I'll tell you later, when we get to the hospital wing stay with her until she wakes alright?"

"got it" Millicent nodded _ how could a slug be so dangerous?_


	9. Names

_**N/A okok I'm a huge jerk! That was the most suddle hint ever! Don't worry even though I screwed up that I promise his appearance in this chapter will be better!**_

Once they reached the hospital wing Hagrid placed the girl on one of the cots and went over to a nurse. Millicent sat in a chair next to the bed. The nurse rushed over and immediately poured a greenish liquid down her thought. Causing the girl to cough but not wake.

"Well, I have to get back to my class I'll check back later" Hagrid said walking out. Millicent stared at the still very pale girl. She looked at the nurse,

"What did you give her?"

"Antidotum serum" replied the nurse before walking away. _Antidotum, sounds Latin,_ she thought. She looked at the pale girl again. _ This should be exciting!_ She thought sarcastically.

After about a half an hour later Millicent was convinced the hospital wing was not a boring place. In just that amount of time a second year had been hexed unconscious a fifth year had accidentally made all her friends finger bones disappear and a third year drank a strange elixir in potions class that made him deaf and very clumsy! Also after a half an hour the girl had rolled over and fallen of the bed twice.

Millicent was wondering when she would wake up when tom walked in.

"How is she?" he asked glancing at the girl. Millicent looked up at him.

"She's fallen off the bed a few times but the nurse says she'll be waking soon."

Tom smiled, "great, good thing the slug didn't pierce her skin with its teeth, she could have died" Millicent gasped._ Yeah that is good!_ She thought.

"By the way, um, what's her name?" Millicent asked. Tom chuckled.

"Arianna," he smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Arianna Ollivandar"

He chuckled though Millicent wasn't sure why. He looked at Arianna for a while, before leaving for his next class.

About five minutes later she awoke. She looked at Millicent in surprise. "What happened?" she asked trying to sit up. After failing she just turned to lie on her side.

"All I remember is feeling pain on my leg and feeling light headed." She told Millicent.

Millicent told her how she fainted and how Hagrid carried her here. "You're so sweet to stay with me, even if Hagrid made you." Millicent smiled.

"I would have any way or else the curiosity would have killed me." Millicent replied and both girls laughed.

"Has anyone else been in" she asked.

"Actually tom just left," replied Millicent.

"Tom?" asked the girl.

"Tallish, curly brown hair, slightly pale" Millicent tried to think of something else to describe him.

"You mean Tom Diggery, Fifth year, Ravenclaw?" And then something in millicents mind clicked.

"yeah," she replied "neat handwriting to"

_**N/A well if you didn't understand that last part you are either very stupid or don't catch on very fast! And by the way its almost 2:00 am and im writing this for my friend ani whose sick! Feel better Ani!**_


	10. Fight scene!

_**N/A this is for all you violence lovers out there!**_

Millicent strode out of the hospital wing. She smiled to herself. After Arianna had fallen back asleep the nurse told her to leave so she wouldn't miss more classes. Millicent had agreed of course, not bothering to mention the fact that she had no classes to go to.

The corridor was silent until she heard footsteps, loud running footsteps, and just when Millicent thought it was someone hurt coming to the hospital wing, Georgia rounded the corner. "Thank Merlin!" she yelled "I was just coming to find you!" She looked worried and frazzled. "There's a fight, bad fight, someone's going to get really hurt soon!" Millicent stared, as Georgia caught her breath.

"And you need me?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Of course," replied Georgia "the boys show no sign of trying to stop it and I needed another strong friend to help me," she smiled

"Fine I'll help but I want to leave this situation the way I went in got it?" Millicent said as the two girls ran down the long corridor.

Seconds later they arrived upon a large cheering crowd. Between students she saw glimpses of two boys with wands, one black hair, and the other platinum blond. Flashed of bright light erupted from there wands.

"Get to the front of the crowd, I'll try to get Albus's wand you get Scorpio's" Georgia whispered.

"What? Scorpios and albus? I thought you hated Scorpios," Millicent questioned Georgia.

"I do! But as much as I hate to say it he's a strong wizard and could and probably will beat Albus."

"Fine, but what if he tries to hex me for trying to steal his wand!" Millicent argued.

"Be fast," smiled Georgia. And with that both girls weaved there way behind each of the two boys.

With Scorpios right in front of her she had a good view of the duel. At the moment both boys were breathing heavy holding there wands so that neither looked like he would give up. Millicent gasped to see in between them what looked like two green and blue lighting had shot out of there wands and collided. Finally proving Georgia's statement right Albus dropped his wand first sending him flying backwards into Georgia who grabbed his wand out of his hand. Millicent quickly lashed her hand out to the unsuspecting Scorpios and grabbed his wand.

He turned around anger and confusion raging in his eyes. She hid the wand in her robes and looked to Georgia who was getting a similar reaction from Albus except he was still on the ground. She gave turned bravely towards Scorpios. "Fights over!" she smirked.

"Hardly!" he replied walking over to the now standing Albus. "The fight will continue, **without** wands." He shoved Albus, who socked him in the jaw. The two boys wrestled each other to the ground. Tearing each others robes and punching each other as hard as they could. Albus reached for Scorpio's neck and began trying to strangle him. Georgia stepped back and put her hand on her forehead.

"Now what?" yelled Millicent over the cheering.

"We can't do anything to stop them, we just have to let them fight!" she replied. Then she smiled and joined the cheers for albus. Millicent looked at them. Scorpios had a bloody lip and albus had an eye that would soon turn blue and black. She sighed and stepped towards them. Most people quieted and watched her get closer. She didn't care what they thought.

The two fighters didn't notice her approach. Albus now had his hands firmly on Scorpio's neck. And Scorpios was doing his best to rip him off. Millicent grabbed albus from behind; she used all her strength to tear him off the slytherin. Getting a few kicks in the process. Finally she managed to throw Albus down a few feet away from the other boy who wiped the blood off his mouth and looked up at her shocked and confused. As did every one including Georgia who smiled and whispered something to Hugo who at some point had stood next to her.

Everyone cleared and went to were ever they were supposed to be. Both boys stood silently as Georgia and Hugo walked towards them along with Paul who had apparently been watching the fight as well. Finally someone broke the silence.

"She has Hagrid's strength." Albus smiled rubbing his side. They all nodded everyone smiled but Scorpios who just shrugged and went to his next class silently.


	11. Awkward,

_**N/A ok the worst way to end a chapter is to say something vague and simple! And I did just that! So yeah its all awkward (even more awkward) and tense between Scorpios and Millicent's friends but hey when you got writers block through in some (more) awkwardness!**_

They all watched him walk away.

"Could that have been any more awkward?" Laughed Millicent.

"Yeah the Malfoy's are like that. When there not making you feel annoyed, miserable or angry they just make you feel awkward" Georgia replied

"But… mostly annoyed and angry," Paul added then Georgia and Millicent laughed and agreed.

Hugo smiled and looked down at his watch,

"As fun as talking about slytherin's is I'm afraid we better run" he said gesturing towards albus.

"Yeah have fun cleaning up all the stink plum slime!" called Georgia as Hugo and albus strode down the corridor. Leaving just Paul, Georgia and Millicent to talk about Malfoy's and other people that annoyed them. Mostly Georgia and Paul telling Millicent about all the jerks in slytherin, since Millicent had decided not to tell Georgia what happened when she woke up that morning. She decided that she would when Paul wasn't around.

They continued chatting for a while before Millicent realized she should better go back to Hagrid and update him on Arianna.

"Well I have herbology but Paul can walk you there, he needs to talk to Hagrid any way about some thing he saw during the quidditch match" _I wonder why he didn't tell me about that this morning, he probably just forgot, but what could he have seen that Hagrid would know about? _Wondered Millicent.

"Thanks, since everyone seems so interested in me, not to mention all that attention I just drew to myself, the last thing I want is to be alone." She told Paul.

"Don't mention it," Paul shrugged and smiled "we should probably just check on Arianna again before we go down there," Millicent nodded and waved goodbye to Georgia as they walked down the corridor back towards the hospital wing.

Arianna was sleeping again when they got there the nurse told them that she would have to stay over night since she had gotten "quite a lot of poison" in her. They also learned that she had fallen of the bed two more times and was now talking in her sleep.

"To bad it was a gray grim that got her that's about one of the worst poisons out there." Said Paul. Millicent sighed as the nurses poured some more green liquid down her throat. She coughed again and then slept silently again.

"Come, let's go to Hagrid now" Paul said smiling leading her to the door.

"Oh, right." Millicent smiled fallowing him out. "Now tell me, what exactly did you see by the quidditch pitch…"

As they headed out the school Paul told her in detail about what he thinks might have been a "Giant black snake," She listened carefully and nodded.

"So a big black serpent was going into the dark forest, yesterday afternoon, and no one else noticed it?" she questioned him. He smiled.

"Yes, I know very believable! But everyone was concentrating on the game and it was getting darker. Not to mention a black serpent going in to some twisted black, dark, misty, trees is not the easiest thing to spot."

"So what, you just have good eyesight?" she replied.

"Well…yeah" he laughed. Then he started listing different examples of his "Good eyesight" that had happened that summer.

By the time they reached Hagrid's she was not only convinced but significantly annoyed.

"Ok ok I get it" yelled Millicent throwing her hands up "now shut up will you?" He laughed triumphantly as he waved to Hagrid who was looking out his window.

"So 'ows Arianna been doin' I haven't gotten the chance to check up on her" he said steeping out his door as they sat down on the pumpkins.

"Good, she's fallen off her cot a few times but the nurse said she'll be all right in a few days and that she can leave tomorrow." Millicent replied looking down at her pumpkin. _I could swear this was a lot smaller before! _ She thought.

"She's also apparently talking in her sleep now" smiled Paul. Hagrid laughed and scratched his head.

"People say the most interesting things while their asleep" he chuckled "maybe you should go have a listen later" Millicent smiled.

"Not a bad Idea, I think I will uncle Hagrid."

After discussing Arianna's attack in more detail to Paul who wasn't there and Millicent who barley saw any thing Hagrid let Millicent in and after a quick chat with Paul sent him on his way to his next class.

"So what do you think it was that he saw?" asked Millicent as she walked over to Lizzie.

"Can't really be sure Millicent, there are a lot of animals that fit that particular description," she shivered thinking about it and turned her attention to the small hydra.

The poor seven headed lizard was having a problem with its two middle heads which seemed to be in a hissing fight. She watched interested in the almost hypnotizing way the heads were sort of lunging at each other with each hiss.

"Makes you want to speak parseltongue don't it?" Hagrid laughed listening to the hissing.

"What's that?" She replied with out turning away from Lizzie. Hagrid stepped over to watch as well.

"Ugh...Nevermind" he replied clapping his hands and yelling at the two heads (getting bitten several times in the process) till the two heads stopped. She laughed when the two heads stopped and sulked while the rest looked rather pleased.

"So strange," she thought allowed.

"Not really" replied Hagrid "Not for those two any way" he gestured towards the heads. "Now I need your help with harvesting some slug eggs" Millicent's heart started beating fast as she fallowed Hagrid out the door and into the dark Forrest.

_**N/A so yeah I realized I haven't updated in a while so I posted this and I needed to sort off fix that awkward, well, awkward moment I left you off with lol! So I hope you enjoyed this because there's some more Scorpios in the next chapter and A LOT more T.D!**_


	12. Grey, and Grim, and Blue

_**N/A slug eggs… lovely!**_

_Deadly slug eggs _thought Millicent _sounds like a really bad name for a corny horror film. _ She smiled to her self and continued trying to get her heart rate back to normal. _Oh_ _ this is just ridiculous! I'm working my self up over collecting __**snail **__eggs!_ She rolled her eyes. _ I mean what's the worst that could possibly happen! _ Her heart rate continued to rise and decided thinking was not the best thing to be doing at the moment.

She stared forward and fallowed Hagrid back into the clearing he had taught his class in and over to a small almost, unnoticeable pit. She looked down into it to see what appeared to be 5 or 6 small black blobs deteriorating a large raw pork roast.

Her fear momentarily subsided as she watched them. It seemed all magical things gave her the same feeling of wonder and curiosity despite her fears.

"Alright then let's get us some grey grim eggs!" Hagrid said smiling interrupting her gaze. Millicent gave him an uneasy smile and laughed nervously as he slowly pulled up the piece of meat from the hole.

"Now grab that slug right there….the one on the edge by the bone…" he pointed to the largest slug which seemed to be beginning a process of grinding the bone with its extremely sharp looking teeth.

"How do I do that without getting bitten?" Millicent whispered.

"Oh, right, first timer, here watch me." Hagrid replied. She fallowed him with her eyes as he took his middle and pointer finger and did a scissor like motion around what she supposed was the slug's neck. The little creature let out a series of high pitched screeched sounds as Hagrid used his other hand to squeeze its other end. Thus causing a large blob of dark blue eggs that closely resembled those of a fish or frog to fall into a small dish Hagrid had at some point taken out of one of his many pockets.

After Hagrid finished with the slug he tossed it into the pit and smiled.

"Now lets hope you'll do better than Arianna did" he chuckled pointing at another one of the large grey blobs. Millicent half-smiled and reached for the slug as Hagrid had done. Before she knew it they were done "harvesting" the egg's and were on there way back to Hagrid's.

"Tell me uncle Hagrid, why did we need to get these in the first place?" Millicent asked gesturing at the now full dish of eggs.

"Professor Snell needs them. For a new potion he's experimenting with no doubt! Hagrid chuckled. "He's the potions master here as Hogwarts," he added and Millicent nodded.

"In fact you can meet him now!" he smiled "Since I have another class, you can go deliver these to him, and do you know where the potions class room is?" Hagrid asked.

Millicent thought for a moment.

"Yes," she replied after a while. "I met Georgia there this morning, the dungeons right?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded as they came upon his hut.

"Come back in an hour to feed Lizzie again, if I need you sooner I'll send someone," Hagrid called as she made her way up the hill.

"Got it, see you then!" she called back fallowing the small path up the hill back to the castle smiling.

_**N/A small useless chapter, every story has a few rights? Review please I need to know someone reading this!**_


	13. Down in the dungeons

_**N/A CHAPTER 13! Time for some scary stuff…!...!...!**_

After walking for twenty minutes and getting lost Millicent decided she needed some directions. She walked over to a large painting of a man brushing a horse.

"Um, Excuse me sir I was wondering if you could direct me to the potions classroom." She asked. The man stopped brushing. He thought for a moment, glanced at Millicent scratched his beard and then went back to brushing. Millicent cleared her throat impatiently. He rolled his eyes, but continued brushing with out a word.

"You wont get a reply from him no matter how long you wait," said a mans voice. Millicent spun around almost dropping the eggs.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" The man smiled. Millicent looked him up and down and realized the man was fully transparent.

"You're a ghost," Millicent gasped.

"They don't have ghosts in Romania?" laughed the ghost.

"Well I'm not used to the ones here yet, that's all." She lied. Truthfully till now she hadn't even believed in ghosts.

"Oh, all right then, I am Sir. Nicholas," smiled the ghost. "Most call me nearly headless nick however, and the Dungeons are down the hall to the right and then down the hallway on the left" He gestured her in the right direction using his head. This caused it to fall and hang to the side on his shoulder. Millicent winced, which obviously pleased him because he then plopped it back on and floated his way down the corridor laughing.

She walked the way he instructed and found her way to the very spot she had seen Georgia that morning. Somewhat pleased with her self she walked down the stairs into the dungeons, where some yelling seemed to be going on.

Millicent stood holding the eggs securely as she waited for the fight to finish. She could only hear bits of it and it didn't really make any sense to her.

"I don't know who would have started it up again…."

"Well, What that boy saw could have been something entirely Different!"

"Then why is no one dead yet!"

"Listen Harry, Minerva said..."

"She could be wrong!"

Millicent didn't like the sound of any of this and as she turned to walk away a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Who are you and what having you heard?" An angry man yelled in her face. She stared at him blankly unable to speak.

" Calm down, I believe it's only Hagrid's young niece," she looked over the man holding her to the wall to see a kinder looking older gentleman with light brown hair, small but kind eyes and a warm smile. The man in front of her stepped back to look at her pushing his glasses on to the bridge of his nose. She now had a good look at him as well; He had dark black messy hair, green eyes, and a face worn with experience.

"Even though I know of no nieces of Hagrid's, if that's true I apologize for frightening you." He said calmly. Millicent then saw kindness in his eyes and her fear of him lessened.

"It is, I'm sorry if I frightened you, I assure you I didn't hear any thing. I just needed to give these to the potions master." She replied holding out the hand with the dish of eggs.

"My slug eggs!" exclaimed the older man. He reached for them as the other man with glasses eyed them somewhat disgusted somewhat interested.

"Slug eggs?" he laughed. "Must have been fun getting those," he smiled looking at Millicent.

"Oh, absolutely" she smiled "Hagrid enjoyed it more then I did however." The black haired man smiled.

"I should visit him after I talk to McGonagall, Dose he have a class?" He asked Millicent. She nodded,

"But, I think it's his last for the day." She added. The man nodded and smiled.  
" very well, I'll talk to you later Snell," he said turning towards the door.

As he left professor Snell walked over to a caldron and started to chop up some roots. "It's rather funny you know," He said his back turned towards Millicent " He should be the last person getting mad about eavesdropping on secret conversations" Millicent wasn't sure what he meant by that but chuckled any way and made her way out of the dungeons as well.

The rest of the day was mostly helping Hagrid with Lizzie and Delivering messages for him to a few teachers. Boring as it would be to most of the students at Hogwarts she loved every minute of it. Soon she was lying on couch in the Gryffindor common room with Georgia, who was working on yet another essay. She had just finished telling her about what happened in the dungeons.

"What were they arguing about?" asked Georgia.

"Not sure," she lied. She was absolutely sure she shouldn't have heard it weather it made any sense to her or not, so she definitely shouldn't tell Georgia.

"So what else happened on your first day?" Georgia smiled sitting up and placing her books on the floor.

Millicent told her about Scorpios, (which made her laugh and evilly tap her fingers together) Told her more about Arianna, (including the stuff about T.D and who he was) and finally told her about all about Lizzie and the slugs.

"Sounds like you had a great day!" Exclaimed Georgia. "Now lets get to bed I have classes tomorrow!"

Millicent sat up still awake. She seemed to be the only one that was. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the window. She could see there was quite a storm now raging out side,_ that's strange storm don't usually wake me…._ She heard a rustling and looked towards Georgia's bed. Her best friend was tossing and turning and mumbling something. She jumped out of bed and went over to Georgia's bed.

" There back! I swear they are…I swear they are…" she just kept repeating tossing and turning. Millicent shook her friend trying to wake her from an obviously scary night terror.

Suddenly Georgia stopped opened her eyes, looked over Millicent's shoulders and screamed an horrified scream. Millicent spun around just in time to see a very pale white boney hand unclench from the side of the window and a black shadow fly off into the night.

_**N/A Well, I made up for my short pointless chapter with a long and ever so useful chapter! And on the same day as the useless chapter! Well that puts some use into my day!**_


	14. Talking in her sleep

_**N/A a new day! Mornings are awkward and annoying. From what I left you with your probably curious as to what exactly happened last night.**_

_Ugh morning, yay, _thought Millicent. She rubbed her eyes_ and_ sat up.

"Ahh" she exclaimed covering her eyes. The bright morning sun shown right through the rain soaked window reflected on a mirror and practically blinder her. She slowly remembered last night and frantically jumped out of bed.

Since she was still under the blankets however this resulted in what can only be described as a crazy klutzy spaz attack before she crashed into the floor. Millicent rubbed her arm and looked towards Georgia's bed. She saw that her friend was still asleep and sighed.

After staring out the window after the shadowy flyer Millicent had run to the window and stuck her head out looking for someone, any one flying in the rain. Georgia who was slightly more shaken up than Millicent (who assumed it was because of her night terror) had told her to go back to sleep and that she would go to McGonagall. Of coarse refusing to let Millicent come because she would get lost and it would take longer.

It seemed everyone else was already awake and gone. Millicent realized as she looked around. She debated weather to wake her friend then decided against it because she needed sleep that and just like her Georgia wasn't exactly a morning person. She got dressed and once again barrowed some robes; _I seriously need some of my own! _ She thought to her self smoothing them over and walking down the stairs. Realizing when she got to the common room she had nowhere to go. _Arianna! _ She thought smiling and walking out the door. _ Maybe she'll still be asleep and I can hear her talk a bit. _ She laughed to herself remembering what Hagrid had said.

After about an hour of detours she finally made it to the hospital wing. _ Goodness this place is huge! _ She thought amazed that she had finally made it to her destination. She saw Arianna was still sleeping and couldn't help smiling as she sat down next to her cot.

"Tom, tom, tomtom" Mumbled Arianna. _ Tom huh? _ Millicent smiled. "Arianna Diggery, How do you think it sounds?" She continued to mumble.

"Well it has a certain ring to it," laughed Millicent.

"Thomas J. Diggery" Arianna yawned and rolled over.

"What did she say?" Millicent turned around to see tom himself looking over her at Arianna.

"Oh, nothing just some nonsense," Millicent tried to keep her face strait but suppressed a small smile. "Did you just come to stare at her again?" Tom Blushed like crazy.

"I am not staring at her," He said obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah sure," Millicent rolled her eyes.

"Really, I just had to give her this," He handed Millicent a piece of parchment. "It's all the work she missed" He gave one last long look at Arianna while Millicent read the paper and then left.

Just as it happened last time Arianna awoke just minutes after tom had left.

"Oh, Millicent," she smiled rubbing her eyes. "What's that?"

"Your homework" replied Millicent handing her the parchment.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Arianna after skimming it. She laid her head down and sighed.

"Who gave it to you?" She asked.

"Tom" Smiled Millicent "He just left" Arianna blushed.

"It's funny then because I dreamt about him," She smiled

"I know," Replied Millicent "You said his name like five times" Arianna blushed even harder and shoved her face into her pillow.

"Dear Merlin he didn't hear me did he?" she asked though her voice was slightly muffled.

"No you're safe," laughed Millicent. After a little bit of pointless chatter Millicent had to go to the restroom which Arianna directed was down the hall to the left then to the right. Millicent hoped she wouldn't get lost and fortunately made it to the bath room in only a few minutes.

"Your friends not to bright is she?" asked a small teasing voice behind her as she washed her hands. She turned to see a pale dark haired ghost girl with glasses and a strange smile floating near the tops of the stall doors.

"Who?" Millicent asked confused.

"Arianna, at least I think that's her name," Replied the girl playing with her hair and sinking through the stall door. "She's quiet foolish falling for that Diggery fellow," Millicent was more confused.

"He seems pretty nice," said Millicent

"Oh he's very nice yes, strong too, has good grades in most of his classes," The girl pouted and gave a long dramatic sigh diving into a toilet as she did so. She crossed her arms on the lid and looked at Millicent. "And he seems interested in her as well, which is the problem" She gave Millicent a face full of fake pity. Millicent was now totally and officially confused. She turned to walk out of the bath room when she heard the girl say:

"Because unfortunately for her, Moaning Myrtle likes him too," Then as she closed the door to the bath room she heard the girl bursting into laughter.

_**N/A I love myrtle and had to add her in some were and I thought this was a pretty good and funny situation to create!**_


	15. What's going on here?

_**N/A chapter 15 dun dun dun! **_

"…and then she said someone named moaning myrtle liked him" Millicent told Arianna. "Who's moaning myrtle?" Arianna rolled her eyes and sunk into the cot.

"You daft thing, she is!" Arianna groaned "She was a student here and hated all the guys in her year, but now of coarse she has to go and like the same guy I do!" Millicent smiled.

"So you're admitting you like him?" Arianna through a pillow at her and glared at her.

"Any way who knows what she'll do! She could haunt me, get peeves to prank me, or tell everyone I like him." Millicent smiled, she didn't know who peeves were but laughed at the idea of Arianna getting pranked any way. "And I can't even do anything back no one would care if she liked him because she's a ghost, she's really sensitive so if I confront her or something I'll look like a jerk and I can't exactly do any thing to her!" Arianna continued to rant and Millicent's mind drifted to other things, things that she would not rather think about, things that sort of scared her.

Her mind drifted to the moments in the dungeon. _ What were the dark haired man and Professor Snell talking about? They said some one started something up again, who was starting what? And what did the dark haired one mean when he asked why no one was dead yet? _She wondered_ and were they talking about what Paul saw?_ She also remembered what Georgia had said in her sleep.

"There back…I swear they are….I swear they are..." she had mumbled tossing and turning. It had obviously been a night terror, but something told Millicent there was more to it then that. _Something big was going on that no one is telling me_ she thought_ and maybe it has something to do with why I'm here in the first place. _ . Now that she was thinking about Georgia's nightmare she remembered the hand on the window and the shadowy flyer in the rain. She shivered, and as hard as she tried she couldn't shake the memory of Georgia's blood curling scream, the look of terror on her face, and the pale white hand un clenching from the window as it's owner flew into the night.

"Millicent is you alright?" asked Arianna. She had stopped ranting and was now looking at Millicent with worry. Millicent shook the thoughts from her mind and laughed.

"I had a really scary dream last night that's all." She laughed nervously. "I haven't fully gotten over it, that's all." Millicent assured Arianna she was alright and she went right back to ranting. She had moved on from her Tom/Myrtle problems and was now going on about her large amount of assignments.

"Um I have to go" Millicent Mumbled. She stood and left leaving Arianna confused and worried .

" What's gotten into her?" Arianna wondered allowed.


	16. What happned?

_**N/A You never in a million years would have expected this would you?**_

_Hopefully she'll be up here. _ Millicent thought walking up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. "What's the password dearie?" asked the fat lady. Millicent barley heard her she was to lost in her thoughts. Luckily a whole group of Gryffindor's walked up and did remember the password. They were on there way back up from breakfast and smelled of pastries and bacon.

Millicent walked up the stair's to the dorm as they sat down in the common room. The same images in her head replaying over and over again: White hand- black serpent- Georgia muttering- McGonagall asking why Georgia and Paul brought her here. So many questions yet almost no answers. But she would get the answers now. Or so she thought because the minute she stepped into the room stomped over to Georgia (who was facing the wall) and opened her mouth, she heard her best friend sob.

Millicent's instincts kicked in almost immediately. She quickly sat down next to Georgia on her bed and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" She whispered as Georgia turned to face her.

Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. Millicent's stomach clenched and she felt like the worst person in the world. Her best friend had obviously been crying since last night. She hadn't realized it then but she realized Georgia had looked like she had barley slept this morning. She had assumed it was just because of the terrors both in her dreams and from the night flyer. _But when could something had happened last night? Before she went to McGonagall she was fine, shaken up and scared but not enough to make her cry all night _thought Millicent. Just when it seemed like she wasn't going to answer Millicent's question Georgia took a deep shaky breath and whispered the problem that was causing her tears. The problem that was the last thing Millicent thought she would say.

"He_**dumped**_me Millicent."

The first thought that came to Millicent was: _Oh man is_ _going to make him regret it. _ The second: _ How could this happen? They were perfectly fine yesterday! _ The third: _ when? _ All Questions some-what answered in what Georgia said next.

"On my way back from McGonagall I saw them. He was in one of the courtyards with…her. They were gazing at the moon, smiling at each other…" Georgia sobbed.

"Which girl?" Millicent asked. The fact that she knew no one didn't stop her from wanting the girl's name. Georgia didn't answer she, sobbed for a few minutes as Millicent hugged her. "Tell me exactly what happened," Millicent whispered. "It'll do you some good to get it out." Georgia leaned out of the hug and wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Alright," she whispered sadly "I was walking back from McGonagall…."

_**N/A quick go to the next chapter!**_


	17. What she saw

_**N/A this starts with what happened to Georgia on her way back from McGonagall in Georgia's POV and it's a flash back and then it switches right back to Millicent.**_

"They really are back, this proves it," A much shaken Georgia mumbled to her self. "There's no other explanation not even McGonagall can deny it now," she looked out one of the windows to see the rain had momentarily stopped. _Maybe stepping out side for a moment would make me feel better. _She thought there's_ a courtyard somewhere around here. _ As she made her way down the corridor she began to worry if going out side was a good idea. She still feared that the shadow flyer was out in the night on the grounds.  
"He wouldn't be dumb enough to actually land in the middle of a court yard right in the center of the school would he?" She whispered to her self. Reassuring herself that he wouldn't, she walked towards the large courtyard and smiled when the moon came into view.

She stood in one of the doors to the courtyard and looked at the night sky, the plants still dripping from the rain and the… well entire courtyard actually. It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't alone in observing it all. She realized one of the benches in the courtyard had a couple sitting on it, though only the girl seemed to be looking at the sky. The boy was to busy looking at her. She recognized the girl to be Sylvia Brownstein daughter of lavender brown an "old friend" of Hugo's dad. The boy however was to hidden in the shadow of the tree above them to be recognized. There voices were barley audible to Georgia all she could here was something about the stars and how they resembled her eyes or something like that. She gagged a little but then smiled. There was rarely a good couple at Hogwarts most broke up after a week or two. That made her think of her and Hugo and how good they were doing. That's when she recognized his voice. The boy's voice was Hugo's. She hoped or more so tried not to hope it wasn't really him. The tears poured down as she whispered his name.

To her disappointment the boy looked up. It was him. She couldn't stop the tears just kept coming as she looked at him In shock.

"You didn't get my note did you?" he said with almost no emotion.

"N...Note?" She sobbed.

"The note I left for you before I left" he replied with still no feeling in his voice.

"Left? What are you talking about?" she replied the tears showing no sign of stopping.

"The note I left you on the table in the common room, where you like to do your home work?" she stared at him blankly " The one that said I'm dumping you" He sighed like he was impatient.

"No, I… I didn't get it," Georgia managed to stutter out. She quickly turned and ran towards the Gryffindor tower. Crying her eyes out her was practically blinded the whole way. She didn't run fast enough however because she heard Sylvia whisper something to Hugo.

"Who was she" The Girl asked sounding honestly confused as Georgia thought to herself. _ How could this happen._

That's exactly what Millicent was thinking. She barley knew Hugo but he didn't seem like a heart breaker, or a jerk. From what Georgia had told her he seemed …well, really nice. He was apparently awkward, obsessed with quidditch and liked to eat a little more then average but he didn't seem like the guy that would do this. Georgia continued to cry as Millicent stood up.

"I have a few questions for this Sylvia girl," She said

"She should be in charms now we have that together, I'll be down soon I have to get ready," Georgia said quietly standing up and walking over to her trunk.

Millicent was halfway out the door when Georgia stopped her. "Oh by the way, I do feel a little better now Millicent, thank you." Millicent smiled.

"It's my job"

_**N/A awwwwww were your eyes not watering! Mine were and I wrote it!**_


	18. Thinking and looking back

_**N/A while I'm sure were all just waiting for Millicent to question Sylvia I just had to experiment with some songfic ! I do Have writers Block any way! This Idea was in my head and I decided to go with it! The song is dedicated to Justin Bieber because (even though she used to hate him) his music somewhat helped to heal my friends some what dented heart! And for some strange reasons it also gets rid of my headaches! Just because the song is dedicated to him dose not mean he is jerk like Hugo.. Unless you think he is… **_

While she got dressed Georgia picked up a piece of paper from her trunk. On It was a song she had written last night, she had been singing it in her dream woken up and written it down. She sat down on her trunk and looked it over.

_Stop looking so good_

_Stop smiling perfect_

_Stop being good in all your classes_

Hugo was a smart guy, he was always helping other people with there homework, now that she thought about it Sylvia was one of them. She had commented on it once and he had smiled and replied: "What are you worried about I only have eyes for you" _He has such a nice smile. _Georgia thought sadly.

_Stop acting like a _

_Klutzy angle _

_Stop pretending you're just what _

_Every guy should Be_

Georgia smiled through her tears Hugo was always tripping over things, so she had been amazed when he tried out for quidditch. Albus had been named seeker in the end but Hugo had been a lot better then she and everyone had expected.

_You're not perfect_

_And you might look good_

_But Most smart girls _

_Want more then _

_A pretender_

_Just because of your Kind family_

_But you're nothing like them_

_You're a_

_Pretender_

She loved his family. They were so kind, they had great stories to tell, since her and albus were friends before her and Hugo got together she was always spending time with them at there house. Not to mention her dads friendship with Hugo's uncle Harry as well as Hugo's dad. She realized she might even miss his family more then him.

_You may be sweet _

_Out in public_

_Why you even had me fooled_

_For a while_

They had never fought. He never even insulted her except for the occasional teasing. Even before they started dating. He was nice to everyone as far as she saw, well she did used to spend a lot more time with albus, and it wasn't like she had been with him every waking minute.

_But you showed me_

_How mean you could be_

_So that's why I was up_

_Crying all night_

Last night was one of the worst she had had in a while.

_You're not perfect_

_And you might look good_

_But Most smart girls _

_Want more then _

_A pretender_

_Just because of your kind family_

_But you're nothing like them_

_You're a_

_pretender_

Now that she thought about it when she was with his family when her and albus were friends Hugo was always either out with some girl or looking bored in the corner. He acted interested in the stories his family told but he was obviously not. Except when they mentioned criminals uncle Harry was after or Voldemort. _No, he's a jerk not evil. _ Thought Georgia

_remember_

_You're not perfect_

_And you might look good_

_But Most smart girls _

_Want more then _

_A pretender_

He wasn't what he had always looked like. When Georgia realized that she couldn't stop crying again.

_And that's what you were to me_

_And everybody else no doubt_

_So why don't you tell me?_

_How does_

_Your new girl feels about_

_All this?_

_Because _

_You're not perfect_

_And you might look good_

_But Most smart girls _

_Want more then _

_A pretender_

_Just because of your kind family_

_But you're nothing like them_

_You're a_

_Pretender_

_You're quite an actor_

_Why you even had me fooled for a while._

_**Yes Georgia wrote the song so you will not find it any were! I might make a vid of me singing it on you tube however…. It's pretty Much inspired By any weird dreams I've had, Movies ,Books and all that Because I have Never had my heart broken nor had a boy friend! Right after this I will switch back to Millicent cause I don't really like writing in her POV any way I only did because I couldn't figure out a good way to put make a songfic in Millicent's…**_


	19. Questions

_**N/A I've held you all in suspense for long enough! And I mean long enough! Some um…Very...Um Obsessive readers brought to my attention that I need a new chapter up! But first let me say that because of recent information Georgia's song is only half dedicated to Justin Bieber, it is also dedicated to Christian Beadles for being awesome! I can't undedicated it to Justin because his music did help my friend and she like loves him and would probably get mad and I'm to lazy to change the N/A on my last chapter….**_

Millicent stepped down the stairs thinking of what exactly to ask Sylvia and trying to remember if she knew were the charms classroom was. Shockingly, she realized, she didn't. She also realized not only did she have questions for Sylvia she had questions for Albus and a few of Hugo's friends (once she found out who they were) about what they knew about all of this. She cracked her knuckles and smiled, _this should be fun!_ She thought. _Now to find the charms room!_

The minute she stepped off the stairs into the common room however she heard a noise, sort of a muffled yelp. She turned the around but saw no one. She heard a shhh and stepped backup the stairs a bit. She looked around and felt someone walk past her. She saw nothing and wondered if it was a ghost. She ran into the common room and chased the invisible being, reaching in front of her trying to feel the cool air of a ghost or whatever she was running after. Then she heard footsteps and smiled this was no ghost, she clawed the air and pulled back the cold fabric of a cloak.

A boy tumbled to the floor and turned to look at her. "Georgia told me all about the invisibility cloak." She told albus answering the question he was probably about to ask. He smiled nervously and brushed the hair from his face.

"She's not too good at keeping secrets is she?" He replied standing up.

"Why were you spying on her? She's upset enough what with Hugo breaking her heart and you just decide to get all nosy and watch her cry?" Millicent growled throwing the cloak on a nearby chair.

"Calm down Millicent I wasn't doing any thing like that at all." Albus replied.

"Then what were you doing?" She spat.

"Same thing you were doing," Millicent gave him a confused look. "I was making sure my friend was all right." Millicent gave him another confused look.

"Your friend? But…"

"Best friend actually 'till she started dating Hugo. Now I only see her at quidditch practice and when I Hugo and her all hang out, we still joke together and stuff but not nearly as much as we used to so I see how your surprised." Millicent was surprised. They did act like they were friends but she had thought it was because well, he was Hugo's cousin, but turns out she knew albus first.

"So you're not on Hugo's side?" She asked him.

"No way in Merlin would I be on his side!" Albus exclaimed. "Be may be family but he acted like a jerk! That's why when he was telling me an' is friends about it I told him he was as cruel as the dark lord himself for doing such a thing and then I came strait here."

"So why didn't you talk to her instead of well, I don't know, spying on her?" Millicent asked. He smiled.

"I saw you storming up and thought best not to get in your way; I've never been good at the whole comforting thing so I got my dad's cloak and watched you comfort her in a way only another girl can making sure that you made her feel better and figuring I would talk to her later about it all." Millicent sighed and sat down.

"Did you hear it all?" She asked sadly looking up at him. He nodded in response.

"I heard the entire story,"

"And?" She asked.

"I think my cousin is more of a daft old cabbage then I thought." He smiled.

"And why is that?" she asked him half smiling.

"Because now, he has us after him to make sure he regrets what he's done." Millicent laughed. _This will be fun! _ She thought

_**N/A well is it better then if I just let her storm down and confront Sylvia? I think it is! Leave me a review telling me what you think! Oh and high five for daft old cabbages! *gives whomever read this a virtual high five***_


	20. Getting revenge?

_**N/A well! Mwhahahhahaha and Mwhehehehehe! How coincidental and well planned of me! I am angry and annoyed right now and so are my characters! This should be a great chapter!**_

Millicent sighed and watched him talk to them. She was getting quite impatient now. Not however impatient enough to walk over and talk to them herself, truthfully they were kind of scary looking. One of the boys was sort of round with a chubby face and shaven head, though despite his slight obesity he looked very strong. The other was very tall and had a face like a rat. Complete with long nose, beady dark eyes and shortish black hair that was (of course) greased. They were fifth years and towered over Albus as he told them his proposal. She watched there faces twist into smiles. They nodded and Albus walked back down the small dark hall to her.

"Well?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"They said they'll tell him, they think he might help despite who I am," He smiled at that last part like it pleased him.

"Ugh! Just tell me who he is already!" Millicent groaned.

"No can do!" Albus laughed "You're already upset to work with a slytherin, and chances are this particular slytherin won't satisfy you." Millicent glared at him.

"That doesn't even make sense! I've been here hardly a week who could I possibly dislike already besides Hugo!" She replied clearly annoyed as they walked up the steps out of the cold dungeon.

"Well no one really likes him." Laughed Hugo "As far as I know you haven't talked to him yourself but Georgia's constantly complaining about him." Well that didn't exactly narrow it down a lot since Georgia constantly complained about every slytherin. She crossed her arms and glared at Albus some more. It looked as if she would just have to wait to find out his annoying little secret. "If it helps I hate him too!" Albus added. It didn't. At all. "Sometimes one must take drastic measures!" She laughed. Her dad always said that. In fact he had said it in the letter he had sent her yesterday. A firm believer in magic her father knew about her exact situation and had corresponded with

McGonagall about it, so far he knew what she knew and had told her to make the best of it.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" She laughed as he looked at his watch.

"Actually yes!" he replied. He turned and ran down the hall and around a corner.

"Now what do I do Hagrid doesn't need me to feed Lizzie for another hour?" She yelled after him. His head popped back around the corner.

"Go to the restricted section of the library and get the book called Run and hide!" He yelled at her smiling. "Tell the librarian Albus and James potter need it again!" Then he disappeared down the corner again. She heard his running footsteps and crossed her arms. _ Is James his brother? Why do they need a book from the restricted section? _ Thought Millicent. From what he had said moments ago it sounded like they use it a lot. She sighed, well doing errands for Hagrid wasn't so bad doing a small favor for Albus shouldn't be so bad either. She reminded herself. And now she would get to look at the library!


	21. The hogwarts library

_**N/A well I am feeling miserable , I'm incredibly sick I just watched 10 episodes of RWJ and I am super tired but can't sleep! Perfect time to update right? Well just checked all my favorite stories and no one else is updating…. **_

_**N/A EDIT I was working on this but its two-3 weeks later because of various problem/events/situations so obviously what I did kind of sucked but this will (might) be good….. by special request it has combustible lemons.. **_

Almost an hour later after wandering the castle and asking several (impatient) paintings, two ghosts and someone who she had assumed was a teacher for directions Millicent finally found her self in the library. She you see is an avid reader and immediately loved it. It looked like your average school/castle library at first but when she stood and just, observed it all she noticed things like floating books and students quills writing for them. She also noticed what she had now come to call (in her mind) the magic "energy" that everything here seemed to have.

She found her way to the librarian a very tall lanky, wrinkly, woman who Millicent guessed about 326 years old. _Probably more though._ Millicent thought and smiled. Quickly however she however she reminded that she needed to get to Hagrid's hut soon for it was getting close to Lizzie's feeding time.

"Excuse me, but I need to check out a book for ..um ..a friend of mine, It's called **Run and hide.**"  She said quietly. The woman didn't look up but sighed.

"That book is in the **restricted section,** do you have a note from a teacher giving you permission to check out this book, or in your short time here has no one told you of this rules? She had a thick Scottish accent and Millicent stuttered trying to think of what to say.

" I am getting it for albus, he said that him and his brother need it for something." She said. The Libran looked up from the stack of books she had been sorting all this time.

" Well. His brother is looking at it somewhere around here I believe," She looked around. " Go find him." She said. Then she resumed flicking her wand and hovering her books to various different shelves.

Now Millicent was a bit annoyed but listened and began to look around the library. It did not help one bit that she had no idea what James looked like. She sat down at a random table across from a boy with his nose buried in a book after about 15 minutes and sighed.

"Looking for someone in particular I might be able to help." Millicent looked up in surprise to see the boy was talking to her. Immediately she knew who he was.

" James potter?" She asked thought she knew he was. James nodded and smiled.

"How may I help you? Millicent right?"

_**N/A how pathetic is it that that took me 2 weeks?**_


	22. Dragons and pranks!

_**N/A there has been a lot of commotion about this chapter amongst my friends… there's some Arianna and tom in this.. remember them? To refresh your memory last we saw them was around 6or 7 hours ago in "not so magical time" Arianna was talking in her sleep about tom he heard her, delivered her homework, Myrtle likes tom, is going to mess with Arianna….sound more familiar? Well what happened to tom in those six hours?...First back to Millicent and James.**_

Millicent found out a few things in the short time she talked to James. Including the importance of the book titled **Run and hide.** It was a book that James and albus had created a few years ago, With in it was every prank they had ever pulled, every prank they wanted to pull in the future and a detailed little anecdote for each one successfully completed. "Successfully" of course meant "something we'll be laughing about when we're ninety!". She also learned Hugo had taken part in a few pranks but knew nothing of the book , and his lack of pranking skill very much disappointed one of his uncles who was pretty legendary along with his brother for having such a skill.

Millicent thought James was pretty cool despite several times he teased her about his brother probably fancying her if he had already told her about the book when she had only been here for a few days. She of course only rolled her eyes. She barley knew albus!

Finally James handed over the book to Millicent to give to his younger brother and she started off to Hagrid. He offered to walk her there but she said she was fine and left. She was late and she didn't want poor little Lizzie to be hungry. However when she was lost 15 minutes later she wished she had taken him up on the offer. She didn't even know what floor she was on!

She sat on the floor and flipped through the book waiting for someone to come along that could help her, she didn't want to become more lost. She Read a few of the little accounts and found her self trying very hard not to laugh at the hysterical things that had happened to the poor people that had had the misfortune of being the target of James and Albus. Her favorite incident was when they had put combustible lemons in to the brief case of a teacher they particularly disliked. She had no idea how they managed to make the lemons explode but the poor man had stains from the acid in the lemon all over his cloths.

Soon someone came down the hall and she stood and brushed herself off. Moments later who was to be rounding the corner but Hagrid! She smiled.

" Hi uncle Hagrid." She smiled since she had become more comfortable with calling him this it was less awkward.

"Why Millicent!" Said the half-giant smiling. " I was just looking for you. I wanted to tell you I already fed Lizzie." Millicent blushed.

" Sorry I was late, I got lost again and…" She looked at her shoes.

"It's ok, just let someone walk you till you get the hang of it" Hagrid smiled patting her shoulder. " I myself am heading to see the headmistress and wish I was lost." He chuckled.

" What happened?" She asked curious.

" Apparently some kid got a bit burned by a dragon and its somehow my fault!" He said shrugging. " He was in the dark forest getting something he left in the clearing during class. I don't even know what a dragons was doing in the dark forest! There's not to supposed to be any around her." He mumbled the last part more to himself before Walking off.

"Wait, who was it?" Millicent called after him although she only knew about 10 people by name.

" Tomas diggery! You know who he is don't ya? He's in the hospital wing right now." Hagrid yelled back.

Millicent gasped. She wanted to tell Arianna first. _But maybe she already know_s, _ I might as well go to the hospital wing, if she's still there she'll know, if he's there I can just check on him. _ She was annoyed at herself for not asking Hagrid directions but luckily after about 15 paintings with varying feelings about helping her, she arrived at the hospital wing. _ I wonder if I'm the first person to actually think to ask a painting for directions. _ She thought as she walked into the wing.

When she came upon the bed he was in she barley recognized him.

" Don't laugh." He said smiling himself. " I already know how ridiculous it looks." Millicent smiled and sat down on a chair by the bed.

" Does it hurt?" She asked him and he laughed.

" Nah, but it smells pretty awful in my opinion which is just as bad." She rolled her eyes as he patted the little bit of hair that was still on his head. " It could be worse." He shrugged.


	23. Pranks, Peeves, Arrianna, And Tom

_**N/A To All my friends reading this: I MISS YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I haven't worked on this in months! It feels weird to go back to it…**_

" Can you please repeat that?" Millicent asked him.

" I was walking back from getting my bag and all of a sudden my head was on fire!" Tom repeated looking perfectly serious. " Then I screamed, got on my knees, covered my head in mud to put the fire out and as I did a giant black lizard-snake thing flew over my head." She sat back in her seat and sighed. " Pretty wild huh?" He said half smiling. She nodded. _ Didn't Paul supposedly see a giant black snake going into the forbidden forest. _She though to herself. She jumped up muttering a quick " Gotta go" as she ran out of the hospital wing. As she rounded a nearby corner however she ran right in to the person she was looking for.

" Uncle Hagrid!" She exclaimed as the half giant helped her up. "

" Why, Millicent you look as pale as a sheet, what is it?" He asked a worried expression coming to his face.

" What did Paul tell you about the giant snake?" She asked after steadying herself. "I need to know cause it attacked Tom and ….." Hagrid interrupted her by claiming he had no idea what she was talking about and assuring her that whatever did attack Tom was being taken care of. He then without another word on the matter walked away. She leaned against a wall. Her world was getting more confusing then ever. She then realized she still had the Potter's book. Figuring it might cheer her up she opened to a random page. She smiled It was a prank-gone –wrong intended for Professor Snell.

"_Even though this turned out awful and mum will never be able to get the purple stains out of my shirt, I am cataloguing this anyway."_

It began. Then came a two page story about a particular potion made to make a person get a seemingly never-ending case of the hiccups and how pranking your potions professor with a **potion** wasn't such a good idea. Millicent found herself laughing incredibly hard and not noticing the footsteps coming down the corridor.

" Good book." She heard a familiar voice ask. She looked up to smile at Albus and handed the book to him.

" Very interesting, yes." She replied as he looked at the page she had been reading.

" Ah yes, I'm never going to pull a prank like that again. Lesson learned!" He nodded closing the book ignoring her eye roll and smirk. " I was just on my way to lunch wannna come?" He asked starting to walk away not really waiting for her answer.

" I might as well, I'm hungry and I can't find my way there on my own." She replied only half joking. She followed after him starting a conversation about the books contents. Together they laughed at dying all of the slytherin couches red and gold, turning all the desks in the tables in the great hall upside down (including the staff table,) and managing to charm random rocks all over the grounds to jump when someone touched them! Not to mention Albus and his brother did it all without getting caught!

All the talking of pranks brought peeves into conversation. This made Millicent remember the ghost girl and her threat to Arianna. She explained the dilemma to Albus. ( Leaving out exactly why Myrtle was mad at her.) The boy simply just burst into laughter.

" Poor Arianna, I feel bad but I can't wait to see what peeves cooks up for her!" He Said between laughs. Millicent shot him a glare and told him It wasn't funny. He just kept laughing however and when he finally stopped and noticed how mad she was he smirked. " I know she's kind of your friend and all and peeves is a big pest but as a fellow prankster I can't help but admire good work!" She rolled her eyes but a smile played on her lips. " Since Myrtle's ordering it he'll probably just do something simple any way." Albus shrugged and they kept walking.

" Fine!" Millicent sighed. " Then again she might get lucky and end up in the Hospital wing." _Then she could talk to Tom and Myrtles plan will have backfire. _ She thought. But just as she did Albus turned to her and gave her a questioning glance.

" And why would that be lucky?" He asked

_**N/A Not bad for months of writes block! Lol I Am so sorry I've been so busy! I promise there's More updates to come! Please review!**_


End file.
